An Unforgettable Night
by Red Chimera
Summary: AU fic ONE SHOT. Kakarot and Vegeta all alone on a planet they just purge,but what happens when the Princess of all saiyans and the Son of Bardock are together? Read and find out! Kakarot/Vegeta Rated M for Nudity, sexual context, Lemon, and bad language.


Alright people this my seconded attempt at another one shot. It take place in a alternative universe where Kakarot is on a mission with Vegeta(Female) to conquer an another planet for Frieza In this fic Kakarot and Vegeta have a heated on nightstand so I hope you guys like it! Rated M Disclaimer I do not own DBZ/GT.

* * *

Watching more building crumble Kakarot smirked at his handy work, taking pride in causing mass destruction. Vegeta stood there will her arms cross with her very own smirk that rivals her male comrade, she protest to joining him at first but Vegeta had to fellow orders from the ice demon him self.

The two saw more innocent aliens flee from the burning city, Kakarot raised his palm a shot a small blue ki bomb wiping out the rest of the natives in mere seconds just chuckling" Looks romantic doesn't it Vegeta?"

Vegeta gave him a funny look and humph not trying to pay any mind to the son of Bardock" There nothen romantic clown so stop fantasizing"

Kakarot's smile tuned to a frown" Ah come on Vegeta its a joke, Man you need to lighting up and enjoy yourself"

"I do when it involves mass murder" Vegeta chuckled to her own dark sense of humor.

"Wow your dark, its almost sexy" Kakarot grinned peeking at the older woman's breast despite being covered by the armor.

Vegeta notice Kakarot staring down her cleavage, she scowled at the saiyan male" Have you no shame Kakarot? I'm a princess show some respect clown" Vegeta said glaring towards Kakarot.

"What I can't help if your hot" the son of Bardock said with a shrug

Vegeta blush and growled" You don't see me looking at you like some horny school girl, even through you nice to look at sometimes"

"Well what can I say, I'm that damn good looking " Kakarot responded being very smug.

"Don't push you luck because your not getting to my pants any time soon" Vegeta barked.

Kakarot chuckled" So you said anytime soon? I guess that means we are going to have sex in some point in time" the son of Bardock stroked his imaginary beard and had a lustful glee in his eyes" You know what princess, let do it right here right now!" Kakarot bust out.

Vegeta was shocked and appalled at Kakarot's vulgar behavior" N ..o Kakarot, I will not allow me a saiyan elite be sexually involved with a low-class clown like you" the daughter of Queen Vegeta protested.

"Oh please Vegeta you slept with my brother Radtiz, what's the difference?" Kakarot asked now becoming slightly annoyed with the princess.

"That was different, I was in heat and sixteen mind you, he just happen to be there" Vegeta shot back.

"Sure what ever" said rolling his eyes" And lets not forget that my father boned your mother"

"Thats a damn lie Kakarot and you know it" Vegeta denied.

"Tell that to the judge woman" Kakarot disagreed.

"Vegeta were all alone on a a planet we just purge, there is no Nappa , Radtiz, Turles, or that annoying little sister of yours Tarble" Kakarot explained tirelessly" So lets have some fun."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO! PERVERT!"

"AH COME ON EVENTULY YOU GOING TO SAY YES!"

"I SAID NO!"

"DAMNIT VEGETA I NEED SOME DAMN SEX ITS BEEN TWO WEEKS!"

"ASK TRULES?!"

" SHE MY COUSIN!"

"SO WHAT ASK MY SISTER?!"

"SHE FLAT CHESTED!"

"WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT BEND OVER AND LET YOU FUCK ME!?"

"YES, THAT WHAT I"AM BEEN TRYING TO DO ALL NIGHT!"

"FINE!"

"YEAH...Wait what?"

Vegeta sigh with her hand over her face"I said fine, but you better not chicken out because I 'am not going to go easy on you"

Kakarot smirked" Well I wouldn't have it any way"

"Good to hear, now lets us begin" she whispered seductively pulling off her armor and then her the top half of her skin tight blue bodysuit" So Kakarot what do you think?"

He scanned her nice round natural C-cup breast and grinned" Wow Vegeta there perfect, can I have a taste" she gave him a nod , he cupped her breast and moved forward , the saiyan begin slowly licking her nipples then sucking them cause her to moan.

"Oh Kakarot taste me" The son of Bardock continue to taste the saiyan princess, absorbing her cleavage as she tilted her head back touching her womanhood feeling it becoming wet as she rub it harder and faster.

He stopped and laid Vegeta on her back, she looked at him smirking and licking her soft lips. This aroused the low class saiyan as he quickly pulled her blue spandex pants reveling the female laced panties" I didn't know you like to to wear lace under wear princess" Kakarot chuckled.

"Theres a lot you don't know about me Kakarot" the princess confided" Now enough talk and show me what the spawn of Bardock could really do"

"Say no more" Kakarot grabbed her see through under garment and ripped it of her exposing her female sex. He smirked and begin to lick the lower part of Vegeta's curvy slander body. She bit her lower lip feeling the sensation trough her, Kakarot moan enjoying the taste of her womanhood.

After drinking Vegeta's sweet juices, Kakarot took off his armor, boots, and black bodysuit now naked just like his lover. His male privet was hard and solid ready to enter the sexy princess of all saiyans. She spread her legs allowing entry in to her body as he thrust in side the now moist princess. She closed her eyes as he proceeded to mount Vegeta with so much force that could kill an human female.

Vegeta yelped as the son of Bardock hips moved with hers hitting the females cervix. The smaller woman scratched Kakarots back , he screamed in pain , she smiled in delight loving the fact she could hurt the younger saiyan. Kakarot could feel Vegeta's womanhood becoming more lubricated making it easy for him to pull in and out. They finally change positions with Vegeta now on top placing the males rod inside her.

Now Vegeta slowly straddle her younger comrade moving in a easy pace, then she went faster and faster. Kakarot let at a moan feeling pleased with the saiyan princess Vegeta then lowered her body and kissed Kakarot on his lips as he slammed harder and harder, she was excited and even more turned on by Kakarot's aggressive behavior.

She got of top of the sweating male and bend over lifting her tail purring like a cat in heat. He could small her arousing sent flaring up his noise with nostalgia. Kakarot growled and rammed into Vegeta's ass , she gasps feeling her hole fulled with his throbbing manhood, he smirked as the l class saiyan moved his hips back and fourth watching her rump jiggle making him more excited. Vegeta pushed her back side up moaning as he went deeper in to her.

After being penetrated in her romp Vegeta turned around starring in to Kakarot's eyes who was full lust and love? She kissed him letting him grip her ass pushing himself in the female's womanhood , she stop kissing him and whimper as he grind harder both finally climaxing at the sametime. It was the best sex both of them ever had this might be the first but not the last time.

"Well clown you did well, I really enjoyed the sex" Vegeta said now laying on top of Kakarot.

"Thanks princess, next time lets make it a threesome, maybe with Bulma you know the girl I brought from earth"

"Nope I don't share besides I'm better then her anyway" Vegeta gloated with pride in her voice.

"Aw come on pleases"

"I said no"

"I said yes

"No'

"Yes'

"No'

"Yes'

"NO!"

"YES!"

"IF YOU ARGUE WITH ONE MORE TIME I"LL SLEEP WITH RADTIZ!"

'Fine you win" Kakarot sigh in defeat.

"Good . you wanna do again"

"I thought you're never ask"

* * *

I think I'll make my lemons shorter, peace out!


End file.
